


daylight savings

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Taiga throws a house party.





	daylight savings

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori and cotton candy bingo (alcoholic beverage).

The mess just means they did it right. Empty bottles and shot glasses scatter the table, along with opened bags of snacks and a couple pizza boxes, the afghans from the couches all misaligned along with the floor rugs and strangely a few pictures on the wall. But most notably, Taiga has managed to lose his shirt, and he’s pretty sure someone’s pants are on the lampshade.

“First attempt at a house party? Success!” Hokuto declares, and Shintaro elbows him because he’s had a headache ever since Juri’s cat-in-heat rendition of Beyoncé.

Speaking of, retching noises sound from the bathroom, but Jesse just sighs in relief. “Oh good, he’s still alive.”

“Lightweight,” Shintaro scoffs. “With all those older brothers, he should be able to hold his liquor better.”

“Someone should check on him,” Hokuto points out, then rolls his eyes when no one offers. “Assholes.”

“I don’t see you rushing to get up,” Jesse slurs, nudging the completely passed out Kouchi next to him on the floor. “One down.”

“Because Shin’s fat ass is pinning me here.” This time Hokuto dodges the elbow. “Seriously, it’s like being stuck under a rock.”

“I’ll show you a rock,” Shintaro grumbles.

Taiga is pretty sure he doesn’t want to know what that means. He also knows that this is his responsibility, even if it wasn’t his choice to throw a house party with his parents out of town. Regardless, he knows just how to get Shintaro to do what he wants. “Senpai, _please_ go check on Juri for us? You’re the most sober out of all of us.”

“How are you not smashed, anyway?” Jesse asks, blinking up at the youngest member of their junior unit on the couch. “You had just as many cake shots as me.”

“Because he has the most weight,” Hokuto snarks, but Shintaro ‘accidentally’ crashes right down onto him as he gets up.

“Damn right I’m your senpai,” is all Shintaro says as he huffs all the way to the bathroom, only wavering a little.

“Good call,” Hokuto stage-whispers when Shintaro’s out of earshot, still rubbing his thigh that is undoubtedly sore from Shintaro’s abuse.

“What time is it?” Jesse asks, trying and apparently failing to squint at his watch.

“Two in the morning,” Taiga answers, but only because the clock on the wall is really big.

“Did you know,” Jesse starts, “that in America, at this time tonight they will set their clocks—”

He interrupts himself by falling right to sleep, his limbs arranging neatly on Kouchi’s chest.

“Man, they’re going to be confused when they wake up,” Hokuto comments. “Especially since I think those are Kouchi’s pants on the lampshade.”

Taiga looks down to where Kouchi is wrapped in one of the thicker afghans, looking a bit like a burrito. “Well, it _was_ just his birthday.”

“They look so comfortable,” Hokuto says with a frown.

“And warm,” Taiga adds, very aware of own missing piece of clothing. “Hey, come over here.”

“You come over here,” Hokuto whines. “I don’t wanna move.”

“It’s my house,” Taiga tries, but Hokuto doesn’t budge. “And I’m older. Listen to senpai.”

Hokuto raises an eyebrow. “I’m not making all the effort to relocate just to be your blanket, _senpai_.”

“Who says you’ll just be my blanket?” Taiga counters, because that’s what Hokuto wants to hear, and sure enough the younger boy’s eyes light up as he manages to stand up well enough to move. He stumbles the entire three feet to the loveseat, where he falls unceremoniously into Taiga’s lap and Taiga has to grab him to keep him from rolling right off. “You’re drunker than you look.”

“Didn’t know until I got up,” Hokuto says with a bit of a laugh, his hands grasping onto Taiga’s shoulders for balance. They’re warm just like the rest of him, a human heater pressed right up against Taiga’s cold chest, and Taiga pulls him closer for more coverage. “I’m sober enough to make sure you want it before I do anything, though.”

“How very considerate of you,” Taiga teases, his fingers slipping under Hokuto’s shirt. “Except that I’m the one who’s in the influential position, since you’re underage and all.”

Hokuto snorts. “You’ve been eighteen for like three months.”

Before Taiga can respond to that, Hokuto’s mouth is on his and Taiga no longer has any desire to argue. It’s fast and sloppy and Taiga can’t get enough, his own alcohol-riddled mind wholly on board with kissing and touching and Hokuto’s body pressed against him.

“I hope you don’t mind that Juri’s sleeping in the bathtu—oh my god, I was gone for five minutes!”

Taiga doesn’t bother pulling all the way back before opening his eyes, though it’s worth it to see Shintaro’s scandalized face in the doorway. He bursts out laughing, forcing Hokuto out of his mouth, but Hokuto just relocates to Taiga’s neck to make Taiga interrupt his laughter with a soft moan.

“You should go get checked out, Kyoumocchan,” Shintaro says seriously. “You have this abnormally large growth attached to your body.”

“Not yet he doesn’t,” Hokuto mutters, and Taiga laughs again. “Give me time.”

Shintaro wrinkles his nose as he figures out what that means and brings his hands up to rub his eyes. “If you’re going to be gross, I’m sleeping in your bed.”

“I bet he’s been grosser in there,” Hokuto calls after him, but Shintaro still disappears into Taiga’s bedroom and closes the door behind him. “He’s such a crabass.”

“He’ll grow out of it,” Taiga says dismissively, nudging Hokuto’s cheek with his nose to urge the younger boy’s lips back toward his. Their kissing is slower this time, though it’s more out of their combined lack of energy than any type of intensity, and Taiga makes it a few more seconds before he falls out of Hokuto’s mouth and sprawls out on the loveseat.

“Yeah,” Hokuto agrees, though whether it’s with Taiga’s comment about Shintaro or the obvious toll of their life choices is anybody’s guess. Taiga’s willing to bet it’s the latter, particularly since Hokuto just curls up next to him and closes his eyes, falling right to sleep with soft snores that start to lure Taiga under as well.

In the morning, Kouchi and Jesse are pointedly not looking at each other, Juri is the bitchiest bitch who ever bitched, and Shintaro’s smirking at them all because he’s the only one without a hangover. Meanwhile, Taiga’s begrudgingly trying to pick up the place, because his parents are expected home this afternoon and he wants to go back to sleep, but his so-called friends aren’t being very helpful.

Especially Hokuto. “I made breakfast,” he whines.

“You made _toast_ ,” Taiga corrects. “Come on, help me clean. Don’t you like me?”

Hokuto yawns. “I guess?”

“You don’t remember, do you?” Taiga asks, only a little incredulous. Truth be told, he wouldn’t mind not remembering either.

“What? Of course I remember.” Hokuto gives him a pointed look, or as much of one as he can muster without moving. “Just because we made out while trashed doesn’t mean I owe you anything.”

“Brat,” Taiga scoffs, but Hokuto just helpfully lifts his legs for Taiga to straighten the rug underneath them. “Next time we’re doing this at your place.”

“No way in hell,” Hokuto tells him with a grin, and Taiga is suddenly very glad that he was too drunk to fuck.


End file.
